


Dreams and Nightmares

by Sp8B8



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp8B8/pseuds/Sp8B8
Summary: At night, Eddie is haunted by his failures in life. Venom, his eternally loving partner, is there to soothe him.





	Dreams and Nightmares

Fired. The word echoed in his head over and over again, from his both his boss in New York City, and here, San Francisco. The word struck like a bullet, knocking Eddie back, falling down, down through the floor of the office, through the bed and floor at Annie’s apartment, through the asphalt of the street and marble and glass of the life foundation. Freefall was terrifying, yet… it put Eddie at ease, he felt as if he simply had let go, had died. Eddie fell through his entire life as he knew it until landing with a jolt on his floor in his own crappy apartment.  
Only, something was wrong, the floor was sticky, too sticky, and it was wet. Wet, and tasted of iron. Blood. His apartment was covered in blood. Dr. Skirth, Maria, and over a dozen others screaming out for Eddie to help them, to save them, blaming him for their deaths. Venom? Where was Venom? He needed Venom. Eddie tried to scream but the air passed from his lungs as nothing more than a gasp. The voices of those killed by the life foundation, whose blood was on Eddie’s hands and floor grew louder and closer. He couldn’t breathe, gasping and bringing lungs full of air he was breathless and panting all while choking.   
The mercenaries from Life Foundation, faces frozen in shock with their throats ripped out. Gore and violence covered Eddie’s hole in the wall dump of an aparntment. Maria, rotting away, bloody, grabbed his wrist, calling out to him, screaming at him. 

“You did this to us, Eddie! You didn’t save us! You damned us to be the life foundation’s guinea pigs, your parasite, KILLED us Eddie. The one you love kills without mercy!”   
Eddie shook his head, unable to breath properly as he tried to pull away, the hands of the swarm of people Eddie let down, Eddie let get killed, Eddie killed, grabbed at him, pulling him apart as he tried to breath, tried to scream, tried desperately to cry for help.   
Unable to cry out, unable to beg for mercy or forgiveness Eddie slipped into a crazed panic. Suddenly all the hands were off of him, all of the people gone. To be replaced with a woman.   
She had dark brown hair and full plush lips, lips that matched his own, she was young, far, far to young, bleeding from her groin and stomach. “Oh my little Eddie. My sweet baby boy, why would you do this to me? Your own mother?”  
He sunk to his knees, extended his neck, submitted to the image of his mother as his judge jury and executioner. Tears streaked down his face as he shook with a sob.   
Eddie was suddenly sitting in a confessional. He recognized the old booth, it’s musty smell, the carvings of sacriligious, unholy things in the door. The light turned on, Padre Lucia ready to take his confession. Eddie’s voice was small, higher, younger, not quite a boy, not quite a man.  
“Forgive me father for I have sinned. I have sinned in thought and flesh. I seek the comforts… the love… of another, another which I know I should not. Father… I- I feel afflicted by a curse… I desire for men the same as I desire for w-women.”  
A long, a telling, silence, a silence full of judgement before the Padre spoke. “There are programs… For boys such as yourself… Boys who act as sinners. Speak to the Mother and she will raise you from your sins, raise you from the clutches of the devil.”  
His head pushed through water which had not been there a second ago. Eddie’s relief only lasted a few moments though, up above and in the water the rocket and Venom burned along with Carlton Drake and Riot. This time Eddie could scream, and scream he did.   
“VENOM! VENOM!” He screamed out until his throat was raw and his lungs ached.   
He gave up, letting himself sink into the water, welcoming it’s cold embrace. Just as the night above went dark and his eyes fell shut, Eddie sucked in a breath, concerned head of his symbiote hovering above him.   
They were chanting“Eddie Eddie Eddie.” Blatantly concerned  
Eddie could feel his own fear from the nightmare as well as the sheer guilt and terror rolling off of The Other in waves. He reached out for his other, panting as he caught his breath, body covered in a cold sweat as his heart tried to slow itself down.  
Symby pressed their forehead to Eddie’s own, mouth drawn small and eyes wide with fear. “We couldn’t wake you, Eddie. I thought you were gone from us.” The symbiote proclaimed.   
“I wasn’t gone, ‘s just a nightmare. They happen... They get real bad sometimes. ’S okay though. I’ll wake up from it.” The human did his best to soothe his husband.   
The Other extended more of themselves out of Eddie laying over him heavily. “We saw an ad for weighted blankets. TV said they calm humans who are scared.”  
“Thanks, Vee. This is almost perfect.”   
“How could we make it better, Eddie?”  
He smiled and curled under it, “you could be part of the way out here to hold.”   
Symby complied, forming the ridiculously muscled torso that was twice the size of Eddie’s own as they wrapped their arms and more tendrils around Eddie, holding him tight and close.   
Eddie sighed, happy in the arms of his other. The Other fed Eddie’s mind flashes of memories. The loaded tatertots they bought at the pier. Their first official date. The feeling they had when they reunited. Venom pushed all of the good things about their life together to the forefront of Eddie’s mind. Their pseudo wedding, Eddie getting a black ring tattooed around his finger that often rested beneath a ring The Other manifested as. Venom supplied Eddie’s mind with the beauties of the universe, feelings, colors, and pictures forming a soothing and loving speech from one half to another. And then… A question…   
A Baby?


End file.
